


2045 the aftermath part 1

by Tom_Pal03



Series: 2045 the aftermath [1]
Category: Corona Virus
Genre: Post-Apocalypse, SHTF, zombies coming soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Pal03/pseuds/Tom_Pal03
Summary: The year was 2045 a mass cancerous virus had broken out all over the world it evolved from the corona virus a respiratory disease that broke out in 2019 it had slowly evolved into a new 3rd ,strain which made fatalities 36% the world was desperate for a cure which made scientists and viral research teams take risks.
Series: 2045 the aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for a school project but then had so many ideas once i got to the school project i realized i had to make a part 2, which will be coming soon.

Prologue 1  
The year was 2045 a mass cancerous virus had broken out all over the world it evolved from the corona virus a respiratory disease that broke out in 2019 it had slowly evolved into a new 3rd ,strain which made fatalities 36% the world was desperate for a cure which made scientists and viral research teams take risks .  
When scientists genetically modified cancer to hopefully kill the cells infected by the virus, The virus also mutated and incorporated the cancer and became a 4th strain that made cancer practically contagious as you would probably expect this made fatalities increase to about 43% .  
Some people didn’t listen and the police and state guard had been un success full prisons were full and were breeding grounds for a virus so the state government allowed any prisoners, who were not in jail for significant reasons like murder, homicide and other severe charges were let out of prison to make quarantine in prisons more manageable.  
Then the crime rate was even higher and their were less witnesses this meant that a lot of crime went unpunished, one by one the states and territories all over the world began to declare martial law ,So then the army stepped in they used severe draconian measures’ to strictly enforce the quarantine and slowly the virus died out.  
The cancerous virus had severely impacted the economy this lead to an economic collapse, criminal families started crime syndicates that fought the army, some were so well prepared that they managed to rob even army warehouses and, become private militias that would turn towns and cities into war zones.  
People who weren’t part of the army or a crime family were their pray, if you went dead you were struggling to survive sure there were small groups of survivors but they rarely were able to win a fight against the families small parties were not so hard to kill but if you weren’t thinking ahead of them they were thinking ahead of you.  
It was a harsh life to live the strong and smart survived and the weak and unprepared died.  
The virus took its toll on everyone people became nomads moving from place to place and building there tribes of hardy survivors, they came from all walks of life but were bound together by the one common goal survival, the trips were harsh and deadly the likes you would see in the early frontiers weather was unpredictable without weather radars and forecasts nature was their biggest enemy,  
A lot of people moved in the wake of martial law hoping to escape, people moved to Alaska up in the mountains were the virus didn’t spread too well, and when the virus died out people began moving into north America again and set up tribes to survive they contained people from all over the Americas and Canada.  
James and his team were no exception….  
Old bill was from Arizona his family had worked on the land for generations he was good with guns but as he got old he got very cranky  
Steve was from Texas and lived on an isolated farm but went to Arizona occasionally with his father who worked on bills farm in autumn  
James was from Ontario Canada his family lived on a farm and moved to Alaska during the outbreak and met the others in his group at 19 years old  
Frank was from New York businessman  
Kevin was from California and was a carpenter  
Colton was from Virginia  
Peter was the camp cook  
Arthur was from Ireland he and tom were friends  
Sarah was from San Francisco she studied engineering  
Harry is franks brother who both left during the outbreak  
Albert was from New Mexico his family were mostly Spanish but had moved to America for work  
Albert studied automotive work and was good with engines  
Akari was from japan but moved to America to study medical practices before the outbreak  
Tom was from Scotland and got stuck in America when the travel ban was released

\--------------****----------------

Chapter one  
It was early morning a storm had hit last night with heavy rain and lightning but it was gone now the sun was slowly rising in the east the breeze was gently flowing and swaying the long grass there was still a misty rain trickling down James Philip a young man at 24 years old was hunting with his bolt action rifle he was wearing a jacket and a beanie he caught a glimpse of something moving in the fields he crept up to a tree not far from the buck he was a good sized buck nice antlers perfect coat enough neat on him for about a week.  
He lined its head up took a breath in and began to slowly pull back the trigger but he heard an engine and quickly ducked behind the tree stump he heard a ute engine race in and a yell then a gunshot he heard chatter and peaked up from the tree stump to see who was talking he saw it was the Shepard’s a crime gang from up north  
“They must have come down for winter “James thought he thought for a moment about trying to get the buck but he quickly came to realize that if he was caught it would not only be the end of him but all his friends at base camp.  
So, he quickly moved to a tree line and used the cover to run to camp.


	2. At the camp

Chapter two  
He arrived at base camp it wasn’t much to look at a few tattered and stitched up tents  
Pitched to the ground and some camouflaged tarps covering some tables, stoves and chairs  
There, harry and frank were talking Kevin was at a table eating a meal of canned food, Colton was near a fire warming up.   
Kevin yelled out “Hey, James how goes the hunt “  
James” not too well I’m afraid, hey have you seen bill “   
“No, I haven’t sorry how about you frank you seen him “   
Frank replied “Sure, he went to the command tent”   
“Thanks” said James   
“No problem “replied frank   
James continued walking the rain had died off now and the sun was nice and warm   
He walked past a few connected tarps with some trucks and jeeps and a Ute under them there was a young in an army green singlet and camouflage jeans she had long dark hair tied up in a bun and olive skin, she was working at the front of the Ute, she yelled out to James.   
“hey James, what’s the rush”!   
James answered   
“I’m just looking for bill”   
The women replied “he’s in the tent oh and when your done, I could use your help Steve trashed the bull bar again, (She sighed)…. ever since poor Alberto died in that blizzard it has been very hard to keep these old things moving”  
James replied “yeah old Albert was Always good with motors, anyway Thanks Sarah I’ll help when I finish talking to bill”  
“OK see ya “said Sarah  
“In a bit “said James


	3. packing up the camp

James approached a large four man tent and entered the tent was dull with a communication radio in one corner and a stretcher bed on the other in the centre there was a camping table with a coffee mug and a few maps in it standing at the table was an old man in a dry-as-a-bone and a big hat with a broad brim he was chewing a tooth pick he heard James enter and snarled In a Texan grown.  
“What’d you want “  
James answered “I just ran into some friends in the plains “  
The old man snapped back “good for you”   
James said “it was the Russians”  
Bill asked, “how many”?  
James replied “only two it was a group of scouts, but I bet more will be hear in about 2 days”

bill grumbled “we gotta move again”

Bill replied “tell the rest than, I’ll call back Steve and the scouts”  
James went out and told the rest   
“alright we gotta pack it up and move out, in two days this forest will be crawling with Russians”   
The rest began starting to pack up the camp  
James then went to fix the Utes bull bar With Sarah  
“So, moving again are we” asked Sarah  
“Yep again” replied James   
“Why” asked Sarah   
“I saw some Russians in the opening, by the old farmhouse” said James   
“What were they doing all the way out here” Asked Sarah  
“Probably moved down here because of the big winter storms, up north there’s no food they have all moved down here “said James   
“you think that they will catch us “asked Sarah with worry in her voice  
“Nah, were too good” said James  
Sarah then remarked “remember when we were up north back in Canada”  
“Yeah I bet they were pissed when they found out we were long gone” said James laughing Yeah that Russian would be so annoyed” laughed “Sarah   
“I know right” laughed James


	4. the encounter

Later, most of the camp was packed up  
Two men rode up on horses Tom was wearing green long sleeve shirt topped by a bullet proof vest and had no hat he had black hair ,  
Arthur was wearing a flat cap you could see that he had red hair cut short and a big army green wool coat with a hood slumped over his back he also had a satchel he carried ammo in,  
Tom, Arthur how is the north, west and south forests  
The Scotsman replied (at nearly 100 miles an hour in a thick accent, all in one breath) “erm ya, know it a forest there is a tree on the road but the west and south are clear Russians east but I assume that is why we are packing up camp”  
James looked confused as if he couldn’t understand the Scotsman’s accent   
The Irishman intervened slower “what my cousin Tom, twice removed on his mothers’ side is trying to say, is that the north, west and south are all clear, there are some downed trees on the old road but all clear, except for the east, we saw some Russians but they didn’t see us”  
James nodded “ yeah, I saw the Russians two of them that’s why we are packing up”  
Arthur and tom went to pack their bed rolls by the fire onto their horses, and James was packing up his tent   
Colton put out the fire and went to help Kevin frank and Harry pack up the meal tent  
A man in a singlet walked up from the river   
“Look the legend is here “remarked Sarah with her hands on her hips  
“Oh, hooray “said James in a disappointed tone, and continued with packing up his tent  
“Aye” said Tom as he was putting his shot gun and his bedroll onto his horse  
Arthur glimpsed towards the man and continued putting his bow and rifle onto his horse  
“Your saviour has arrived” yelled Steve while he was carrying three medium fish  
Where is your kill James? remarked Steve  
James answered, while he was putting his tent on the roof of his four-seater army green jeep wrangler, “well, I ran into some complications “  
“oh yeah any excuse” remarked Steve whilst putting the fish on the table, and walking towards James  
“Look, you can say anything you want pal, but we all know the real complication you ran into was your inability to hit anything” jeered Steve while leaning on James’s shoulder and slapping him on the back .  
“Look it wasn’t my aim it was the Russians that beat me to it” snarled James  
Steve then jolted back and yelled why aren’t we packing then get a move on and carry your weight” he yelled as he through a chair to Sarah.  
Sarah gave him a glare before moving to the truck to put the chair back   
Colton was carrying a folding table, and he loaded it onto the truck  
Sarah then mumbled “why do we even have him around here?”  
“Bill was friends with his father, and when he got sick, he asked bill to look after his son Steve, and bill said he would, bill can’t go back on his word, of course he was younger then and……do you hear that……”  
“What” said Sarah   
“It sounds like…...”Colton said as his eyes were straining towards the sky   
“Everyone quiet “he yelled   
He could hear a distant thudding……. “oh, crap Everyone hide, choppers”   
Everyone scrammed to the dense forest, Sarah ran and through a camo tarp over the vehicles and ran a behind a rock, Tom and Arthur lead their horses into a thickly covered tree line and started patting them to keep it calm. James looked up and saw three attack choppers zoom overhead and leave sight behind the trees the camp came out from cover   
James stressfully said “they have choppers now”   
“What, you mean it wasn’t the army” yelled frank  
“Then who was it “asked Arthur  
“No, it had the Russian families marks on it” said Kevin   
Bill came out and said “looks like our Russians friends arrived early”   
“frank you and Arthur have the night watch” they all moved to their vehicles, Tom pulled his bedroll off his horse and they all went to bed  
later it was dark James didn’t get rest all night, he was too worried about what would happen if the Russians found them he could remember what happened to his family when he was young, and didn’t want that to happen again.  
Frank and Arthur were on the night watch he then checked his watch for the time 4:30am James Realised that soon the sun would be rising and thought “Why bother trying to sleep again” he went to frank and told him  
“you go get some rest I’ll take watch for the rest of the night”  
“You aren’t asleep yet “asked frank with a surprised tone   
“No, I haven’t been able to “replied James with a sigh.  
Hey if your worried about the Russians don’t by midday today, we will be far from here, and somewhere nicer”  
James replied , “yeah, I guess”   
“Yeah OK, Bye” said Frank as he went to his car  
James leaned on a tree gazing towards the river the moonlight dimly lighting the world, the cricket, were chirping” there was an owl in the distance hooting.  
The stars and moon reflecting off the river the sound off owls and frogs in the distance accompanied by the sound of the flowing river.  
Arthur saw James and walked up “hey ,you want a coffee”?  
“Yeah OK” said James   
He began remembering before he found this group before he was alone with his siblings around a in early spring campfire.  
He was around 12 then he had a 16 year old sister and 10 year old brother he remembered their conversations about the stars the moon, and the peacefulness of the night the ones, where you just stared at the stars hoping to escape for a while in a universe far away from trouble.  
Talking about weather aliens existed or not and laughing about times before the outbreak.  
His memory was interrupted by Arthur giving him the coffee he asked for earlier. He thanked Arthur and walked over to the Dakota fire hole which is a small pit about shovel head deep with sticks in it and a separate whole for air flow, it wasn’t the usual camp fire ,but it was enough for James to keep warm and hidden.


	5. swamp life

The sun began to rise, and the dew began to sparkle in the morning sun and the fog rolled in. James began to build up the fire to a medium fire for cooking   
Everyone began to wake up the camp very slowly came to life the dew was being dried of the tarps people folded up the tarps, and peter the camp cook started on breakfast it was the fish that Steve had caught the other day, everyone started to eat the fish and wash cups and plates in the washing tray  
once everyone had finished on their meal, they started up the cars and took a trail to the south east the teams each had 2 people in their car Tom and Arthur rode There horses up ahead to scout the forest ahead of the convoy.  
James noticed that Sarah was admiring the landscape there were mountains with snow on top to the north and hills to the west covered in long green and orange grass, with green pine trees and some boulders dotting the hillside, the sky was blue and the birds were chirping.  
The land was its ancient self-there were deer and buffalo eating on the hills, the air was fresh and clean, everything was great they began to speak to each other “It’s beautiful isn’t it “ James asked calmly   
“Yeah” Sarah said with a sigh  
“I just wish that this world could have looked so beautiful and pure without almost all the human’s dead”  
James agreed “it could’ve happened you know if the past generations had of stopped it before it was too late”  
Sarah replied with a sigh “Yeah at least the world looks better now, it’s a shame it had to come to this for the earth to heal from years of war, pollution, sickness, logging and climate change”   
Hours had passed it was almost the afternoon and they ended up the area of what used to be known as Louisiana.   
They had set up camp in a swampy area with lots of trees covered fresh growth and were already being attacked by giant gnats and insects, it was very humid, and everyone had ditched their coats and jackets  
Bill said “Frank you get a few big loads of lavender from that field over there, an put it on the fire, James take Steve, an scout ahead”   
James said complained “me with him common bill I’ll take tom or someone, you don’t have a problem with that do ya tom”   
Tom replied “Actually I just said I’d help Akari set up her tent”  
“But …. Well what about…...um Sarah or Colton you don’t mind do you Colton” James continued but was cut off by bill “you’ll take Steve I, have spoken “  
James sighed “Let’s go then Steve”, they began walking off and Steve started to stir James  
Later they came up to a large swampy pond and James looked towards the bank and walked over   
Steve began to remark “now’s not the time to go for a swim”  
James cut him off “just, shut up will ya” he said as he crouched near the bank “hey come take a look at this” Steve walked up and knelt beside him” what it’s just a small puddle” Steve got up and walked off   
James said quietly “it looks like tracks”  
He saw the water move towards him, he lunged back then as he lunged back, a massive alligator jumped out snapping his jaw shut.  
James instantly pulled out his side arm and pumped 4 shots in its head, but it started running and knocked him over making him drop his gun.  
James held the alligators head up and away from his face, using all his strength,  
He realized he couldn’t hold it for long, he pulled out his knife and stabbed it in the chest 4 times, it rolled off knocking James knife out of his hand and James ran back  
Then the alligator attacked him again, it tried knocking him over again , James slipped in some mud and it jumped on top of him, holding its head up again James’s arm slipped and into the gators mouth it bit down on his arm, James screamed out in pain as he reached for a rock and hit it in the head a few times.  
It still tried to attack him, James new he wouldn’t last much longer, but then Steve came around the corner after hearing the chaos and shot it In the head with an assault rifle it fell off James and charged at Steve hissing, Steve went to shoot it again and the rifle was empty.  
He reached for his revolver and then the Gator knocked him over Steve’s revolver went flying James rushed to his feet, looked vigorously around for a weapon then Steve’s revolver landed next to James’s feet he quickly reached for it and shot the gator in the eye it killed the gator instantly. James went up and helped Steve up James arm hurt.   
And James asked catching his breath.  
Steve replied also gasping for air “I found an old camp, with loads of food and weapons and even better it’s abandoned, so we can go check it out”  
The pair walked up to an old camp there was an old fire that was nothing but charcoal the tents were collapsed down, and the cars were smashed up.  
There were some dead bodies lying around camp with massive gashes   
“probably the gator thought” James   
Cans of food were lying around and a shelve with ammo and maps, was under a ripped up tarp there were bags on the floor each of them grabbed a bag and filled it up with food and ammunition.  
“Now let’s get back to camp before whatever killed these guys comes back”  
“OK “answered Steve


	6. The creatures in the dark

Later James and Steve returned to camp they were carrying big duffle bags  
“What the hells all that” asked Bill   
James replied “gifts from yonder, food water weapons and ammo”  
“Where did you get it from?” bill questioned  
“A camp that was in ruins there I don’t think the people who owned it would care” said Steve  
“Whys that?” asked bill  
“Their dead” said James   
“You kill them boy, I said not to draw any attention if we gotta move again because of your stupidity” said bill angrily  
“Easy we didn’t kill anyone “said James  
“What on earth did then”? Asked bill   
“Probably the same thing that gave me this” he said as he showed them his large cut from the alligator  
“Hey Akari patch that up please”  
Yep said Akari  
Akari led James to the medical tent and James sat on a stretcher bed they began to talk  
“I’m going to have to disinfect it, how did you manage this?” she asked as she went to the shelves I the medical tent  
“A really big lizard” replied James  
“How big said “Akari as she grabbed a bottle of peroxide   
“About 12 meters” he said with a laugh “no I didn’t really measure it, but it was big”  
Akari then laughed at his joke as he sat down and said  
“now this may sting a bit as she poured peroxide onto his wound   
“Ouch “James said as it began to sting and bubble  
She then put the bottle down and glued the wound together and grabbed a bandage and said “now don’t take this off otherwise it will get infected again and I’m already low on disinfectant”  
He thanked Akari and left the tent it was getting dark now and frank began playing his guitar  
Everyone laughed and sang along the sun set and they ate some raccoon that Bill had shot earlier  
The sun sank beneath the horizon and the red glow of the lit the night   
Later the camp was dark and an eerie feeling began to grow among them James and Tom were on guard duty and walking around the camp site, Tom had a 12 gauge shotgun over his shoulder and James had his trusty Carcano rifle mounted with a torch over his shoulder.  
“Swamps give me the creeps. Especially at night when ye can barely see anything and the noises”  
“Augh” said Tom with a cold shiver   
“Yeah” James stopped for a moment because he heard something splash in the swamps, but he couldn’t hear it anymore, so he continued talking to Tom.  
“Yeah they have never been my favorite places at night “  
Tom replied “Hey you want a coffee I’m going to make one anyway “  
“Sure” said James, Tom went off to put the kettle on the fire, James heard another noise a snap Arthur and and Toms horse started tugging on the rains tied to a tree and bucking ,Tom came up the horses and calmed him down  
“Easy boy what is it” he said whilst patting his horse on the head  
James noticed that the horse kept staring at the tree line near the swampy river, so he took his rifle of his shoulder and turned on the torch he scanned the tree line and saw what looked like human he looked with his scope and could easily make a head two legs two arms the shadowy figure saw him and it crouch in the thick swamp forest he called Tom over   
“Hey, did you see that”,  
“What “asked tom   
“It looked like a person” James said   
And then an arrow was fired at them from the scrub, they both shot in the direction of the strange figure they saw before suddenly 6 arrows were shot at them, from different parts of the scrub and then about 15 creatures, in rugged clothing charged at them with knifes and spears.  
The gunshots from Tom and James woke up the camp, everyone scrambled to their weapons Akari ran out from her tent but was intercepted by some more creatures and ran into the forest to lose them, but three of the figures chased her down frank saw this and ran after her to help.   
Bill yelled out,  
“Get back here boy”! but frank ignored him  
Harry his brother went to follow him but was stopped by bill who pulled him back into cover just before a spear narrowly missed him. Frank continued to chase the mob chasing Akari, the gunshots from camp continued the forest was dark frank came in and stopped and listened Akari kept yelling help frank heard her and ran in the direction of the screams.  
Akari, went into a cave to hide but the mob followed she hit a dead end and the figures came around the corner and were approaching her slowly with their spears pointed at her, about to stab her.  
Then at the last minute frank came in and shot the two figures he helped her up and exited the cave but a man jumped down from the cave roof screaming, and stabbed him in the back frank dropped his gun and the man who stabbed him in the back had circled and was about to finish him off.  
Then Akari picked up his gun and shot the troll like man about to kill frank and rushed to help him, she helped him out of the forest and to the medical tent  
Meanwhile…..  
Everyone found as much cover as possible and began firing in the direction of these strange figures that ran at them from the tree line.   
“There are heaps of them” said Arthur as 20 more ran at them from the scrub.  
Tom ran to get to cover and a man came at him with a sword Tom disarmed the man and use his own sword against him and continued fighting with it then a man came at him with an down ward strike with a machete and tom blocked the attack, then dogged back the man with the machete swung the blade at him again and then tom killed the man then he charged head on to some more he fought multiple enemies with skill as if he were a medieval knight he killed one after the other after the other and continued   
Meanwhile back at the medical tent… Frank was bleeding out rapidly it must have hit an artery  
Akari tried desperately to stop the bleeding   
“I’m so sorry” said Akari, as she tried to stop the bleeding   
“No it’s alright” said frank as he faded in and out of consciousness   
“No sit still I’m going to fix this” she said while crying  
The gunshots continued in the distance  
“Hey…hey listen its OK” said frank slowly fading  
“No don’t ill fix you” said Akari tearing up  
“I need to go…My family is calling me it’s my time to leave” said frank 

No don’t close your eyes don’t close your eyes don’t go….. don’t go”   
Harry ran in and asked “Is he OK”   
Frank stared at harry and smiled then slowly closed his eyes as he took his final breath Akari waked off sobbing   
“Sorry” Akari said through her sobs   
Harry knelt near his brother   
“Goodbye brother I’m sorry”  
The gunfight had died down as the attackers fled into the forest  
Tom yelled “come on ya bastards I’ll take you all on”! he said while waving his sword it was a medieval style bastard sword   
“Who the hell were they?” asked Arthur  
Bill walked up and checked one of the bodies   
“Swamp folk, they been following us since we entered their lands, They stalk people in the night to kill and plunder camps, they were the ones that stayed and didn’t migrate when the virus broke out, ultimately the sheer emptiness made them all mad , they live all over these lands”  
James saw Akari and asked how is frank   
Akari was crying and answered with a head shake   
Bill saw and rested his head in his hand and then looked up at early morning sky and angrily kicked the body of one of the swamp folks  
Yelling at the sky “f***!” And collapsed on the ground using his rifle as a walking stick  
The sun slowly rose and Sarah and harry were sitting on a log near the fire, Sarah was trying to calm harry by talking to him.   
And Akira was drinking some a tea near the fire and talking to Arthur.  
James and Tom were digging a hole for Harries body  
Bill was drinking whiskey in his tent and watching them dig the hole, he realized that he could have saved him and threw the bottle of whiskey at a stump in anger.  
Colton, Steve, and peter were packing up the camp so they could start moving again   
They all stopped what they were doing to do a proper burial for Frank it was a deep grave with a wooden cross They gave him a minuet silence and left.  
James remembered the last days before his brother and sister were killed .  
it was early winter there was snow on the ground and his siblings were around a fire   
A young 26-year-old woman said to a 17-year-old James   
“Hey James, can you go get some firewood”!  
‘Sure Emma” he said to his sister   
and jack stay with Emma OK he told his 13-year-old brother   
he then walked off into the winter forest   
he was collecting firewood when he heard gunshots he ran back to camp and just before he could shoot the people attacking his siblings they shot them and ran off with some canned food he was heart broken and mad he went after them in a raging anger.  
he ran for a while and had caught up to them he attacked them with his knife killing one then he had gotten into a fist fight he could tell he was of Mexican decent and almost stabbed him but then some wolves came and started to attack James.  
the Mexican ran off and escaped James fought the wolves killing two and the rest ran off after an injured buck.  
He got back to his siblings camp, and knelt near his sister and brothers body and, started crying he felt he was responsible for their death, and he promised his sister and brother that he would find the Mexican that killed his brother and siblings and kill him and avenge his family .his memory was interrupted by Tom who was on his horse  
“we meed to start moving, the journey to the west is long”  
Yeah said James as he got into his jeep and set off west with the group.


End file.
